Anything But Fine
by MorganKatherine
Summary: Set after 5.15. Alex notices that there is something wrong with Izzie. However, Izzie's past is awakened...
1. Chapter 1

_Hannah comes into the hospital after her adoptive parents die in a car accident, she is dying of Leukemia, but looks healthy and has all of her hair. To look at you wouldn't know she was sick. Izzie freaks out at first, shocked to hear of her daughters appearance. She pushes aside the fact that she, herself is ill and concentrates on her daughter._

_Grey's Anatomy – Izzie. S and Alex. K_

_This is set after 5.15_

* * *

Alex was watching Izzie in the residents' lounge. She didn't look right. She hadn't looked right for a while now. She would just stare into space with a sad look on her face but then as soon as someone spoke to her, she would put on that signature smile she looked so good with. The smile was fake; it was a cover up to not allow people to see what she was really feeling. Her eyes no longer had that sparkle. They looked hollow and lost. She could hide behind a smile, but not behind those eyes. Those eyes that would suck you in and burn right through you all at the same time. He was watching her when he saw he go to pick up her stethoscope, but her hand swept in front of it. She stared at her hand, looking confused. She had done this more often recently he had noticed, she had not seen things right in front of her, like the scissors, and had tried to hold thin air, thinking it was an object, like the tape finish line. Now it was her stethoscope. He looked up from her hand and glanced around, not seeing him looking at her. She then put on her coat and took a bite from her granola bar. She sat on the bench and began talking to Meredith. He knew he should say something to her. Ask her if she was seeing things okay, but he couldn't. He couldn't face up to the fact that there could be something wrong with her. Seeing her laugh and talking beautifully, and normally, there was no way there was something wrong with her.

She turned around to him and said "Alex, come and listen to this, mere says that McDreamy used to sing, how'd it go again?"

Meredith began to sing "something like… 'Our eyes met over the cadaver, and I knew I had to have her, had his mitral valve gotten too thick, is that what made our cadaver so sick?"

Izzie burst out laughing. "That's hilarious, don't you think?"

"Yeah", Alex replies, trying to sound like he meant it, and was paying attention at all. His mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Izzie, and what was up with her. Why she was acting so weird. It had to be to do with Denny, he thought to himself. I mean, seeing the guy you love die is bad enough, and then to see him again is even worse. He knew that she was putting on a front to try and hide what she was feeling. She may have been fooling the others, but she wasn't fooling him. Whether she liked it or not, he knew her better than she thought he did.

Maybe it was a guilt thing. Maybe she was still feeling guilty about cutting the L-VAD wires. Maybe she blamed herself for his death and only really thought about it. After the O'Malley thing, she would feel even guiltier about it, because she'd feel like she was betraying him. Yeah, that was it. It had to be it. But why the scissors thing? God, he was going to drive himself crazy thinking about it.

They had to go and do rounds. Izzie stood up and he watched turn around to him and hold out her hand. He smiles and takes it. Might as well pretend everything's fine for as long as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is quite a short section. It will be longer next time._

* * *

After a hectic day at work, Izzie retreated back to the lounge. Alex was already in there sitting on the bench.

"Hey." She said with a smile as she walked over to her cubby.

"Hey Iz." He replied.

"Tough day?" She enquired.

"Yeah, something like that." It wasn't at all, it was surprisingly calm. What had been tough was watching Izzie and resisting the urge to go out and ask her what the hell happened between her and Denny. But he couldn't do that to her. That would just make things worse.

"Do you wanna go to Joes or something?" She asked.

"Erm… okay." He looks up at her. "Iz, how are you feeling today?" He asked, hoping it would sound cool and like he wasn't trying to pry, although he was.

"Not this again, listen, Alex, I'm fine, seriously. Really I'm fine." She replied as she sat down. She held his face in her hands and said "Stop worrying, Denny is gone and I'm okay." If only she believed what she was saying.

"Okay." Alex said, not really believing her, but going along with it.

She kissed him and said "Come on, let's get out of these scrubs and go and get a drink."

Just at that moment, the door flung open. Izzie and Alex both looked up to see a tall blonde woman who looked in her mid-forties standing there.

Izzie stood up. "Mom?" she asked.


End file.
